<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Eclipse by honeywhiskey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987159">Star Eclipse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywhiskey/pseuds/honeywhiskey'>honeywhiskey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Catcher [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywhiskey/pseuds/honeywhiskey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Side story to "Star Fighter"</p>
<p>Nightmare's point of view, starts after chapter 30 of "Star Fighter". Featuring Nightmare, Nightmare's Gang, Error, and The Star Sanses with cameos from Nightmare's baby mama and cute babies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Catcher [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1026189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On A Throne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare stepped into the portal, appearing from Razz’s guest room into his domain. His Nightmare World was a barren planet with a massive, ever growing palace. He’d stumbled onto the place when he was young and still getting used to his massive power.</p>
<p>Emerging from the shadows, several black, blank orbital skeletons appeared. One had a tray which had a bottle of wine. Another offered a tray of various foods, all pilfered from other dimensions.</p>
<p>The black skeletons were his slaves. They were decent sentries, cooks, miners and artificers. Nightmare didn’t know exactly where they came from, but they worshipped him and waited on him hand and foot. They seemed to have some sort of hive mind. No matter how many he destroyed, more took their places. He didn’t know how they reproduced, just that they did. They never slept and constantly worked. They only followed his commands.</p>
<p>They built his palace, a massive labyrinth of stone and crystal. His gang, filled with skeletons of a similar disposition to him, all lived in the palace at least part time. They each had a set of rooms, and dined in the dining hall. There were a ton of traps and puzzles, all intending to trap any fools wandering around in his dimension. It was an impressive structure. The rest of the planet was barren, to his knowledge.</p>
<p>Nightmare wandered into the throne room, where his massive throne awaited. It faced a magnificent set of windows, allowing Nightmare a view of the constant rolling storms outside. He could see a trail of his slaves mining at the side of a mountain, and taking the materials back to the palace to no doubt add more rooms.</p>
<p>He accepted a glass of wine and a small tray of cheeses and dates. </p>
<p>Four children. He was a father four times over. He had no memory of his own father, if there was one. His childhood was almost idyllic, if you ignore the constant favoritism of his brother over him.</p>
<p>Everyone loved Dream. Nightmare chewed on a piece of cheese with an almost mushroom tone to it while he took a few sips of wine, feeling that old spike of resentment that threatened to crack the glass he was holding. But he had more control than that. No doubt Dream was already making inroads with Razz and the children.</p>
<p>If he wanted, he could take the children. Raise them on this barren rock. But he knew he lacked the ability to nurture them properly. He could turn them into emotionless soldiers for his cause, but...what was the fun of that? It would be curious to see what they turned into. To see if their father’s nature won out over nurture.</p>
<p>There was also Razz to consider. The little Guardian with the rich magic and erotic nightmares. The negative emotions rolling off of Razz when he was near was something special. The fear, the pain, the hatred. He felt that all the time from others. But Razz was particularly saccharine.</p>
<p>Raping someone had never been in the plan. He’d done a lot of bad things, but rape was surprisingly low on the list of crimes he committed. He just never had much of a sexual drive.</p>
<p>But it had been intoxicating, the rolling emotions that bloomed in Razz’s mind when he took over that one nightmare. He must have sunk so much magic into Razz’s mind that it probably sent him into an altered state! From there a seed was planted in Razz’s magic, in a whole other dimension from where Nightmare was.</p>
<p>Nightmare was proud of that. It proved his reach could be felt from any dimension.</p>
<p>The pregnancy being continued had been a shock, nonetheless. Error had given him a heads up, which was rare enough for the monster. That Error hadn’t destroyed the universe immediately meant that Error found something interesting about it. Owing Error a favor so he would not destroy the dimension wasn’t too much of a hardship.</p>
<p>The things he did for his children, heh.</p>
<p>Having Nightmare’s children proved Razz was something special. Even being temporarily encased in crystal didn’t sour him towards the monster. Of course he wouldn’t impregnate an inferior monster! In crystal, he had a lot of time to meditate on the idea of Razz doing the lion’s share of this parent thing.</p>
<p>The crystal prison didn’t hold him forever. Maybe once Razz lived a millennium he could do some real damage. And he would live a long time. Guardians always did.</p>
<p>The deal he struck with Razz - 7 years - was mostly a joke with some gaping loopholes. Nightmare could just go into Razz’s nightmares and impregnate him tonight on “accident” anytime he wanted.</p>
<p>But he’d let that deadline loom over Razz’s head. Dread was just as lovely as hate.</p>
<p>Now, what to do about Ink? The Creator had crossed a line, touching what was his. And the children were <i><b>his</b></i>, regardless of where they were being raised or who was doing the raising. </p>
<p>He didn’t think Ink had it in him, to take magic from squalling infants to make a child, likely intending them to be crafted in his image. But Ink was never squeaky clean anyway, just like Error wasn’t exactly heartless.</p>
<p>Usually, Nightmare faced Dream, Error would deal with Ink, and the rest of his gang dealt with Blue.</p>
<p>He’d have to set a trap, distract his brother and Blue, and corner Ink. The Creator was a wily opponent with his creations.</p>
<p>Nightmare figured he’d end up owing Error another favor. But that was an easy sacrifice to make, for revenge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmare sets up a trap.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare knew he had only one chance at pinning down Ink. After attempting it once, the Creator will be on guard and the chance of success will greatly decrease.</p>
<p>It required the help of Error, who was more than willing to help deal a blow to Ink, though in the same breath he showed disdain over the fact Nightmare had made “new abominations with an abomination”. But that was just Error.</p>
<p>The plan was that Error would destroy a large universe cluster, and lure Ink into a seemingly random universe, where Nightmare and his gang would be waiting.</p>
<p>Error would bind Ink as best he could with his strings, then Nightmare would strike. Time would not be on his side if Dream and Blue appeared. He’d been musing on what would be the best way to punish Ink for touching what wasn’t his.</p>
<p>He came up with an idea. It would require a quick reaction time, but it would be something that would make Ink suffer. He also warned Cross to stay close to his side.</p>
<p>Soon, the time to spring the trap had arrived.</p>
<p>The sound of distant then not so distant explosions heralded the arrival of Error, followed by Ink. Ink was making dramatic florishes with his giant paintbrush, his paint creations were countered by Error’s strings, which crushed them into pools of Ink, which Ink then used to transport himself to deal another blow. Error ripped out the SOULs of a few bystanders and used them to multiply his strings more and more.</p>
<p>Nightmare crept closer. Cross was by his side, the rest of his gang had scattered. Ink wasn’t paying any attention to his back or his flank, so Nightmare oozing up behind him wasn’t noticed.</p>
<p>“NOW!” Nightmare roared. Error fired what must have been several thousand strings, wrapping around Ink’s limbs and grinding Ink to a halt, preventing him from making a portal to escape. Cross swiftly ripped the large paintbrush away from Ink and tossed it out of reach.</p>
<p>Nightmare slammed the trussed up Ink against the base of a stone statue. It was a monument to some important human. A fissure arose from the point of impact, and Nightmare loomed.</p>
<p>“So, you like to kidnap children, do you?”<br/>&lt;<br/>“I-It wasn’t a big deal! I didn’t know they were yours!” Ink choked up, trying to get his arms free. This wasn’t looking very good.</p>
<p>“How many times did you take HP away from them to make your creation? How many creations did you kill? <b><i>HOW MANY CHILDREN OF MINE DID YOU KILL?</i></b>” Nightmare roared, his face contorting into a horrifying rictus that would probably give any observers...nightmares. Nightmare tightly wrapped his limbs around the other monster and slammed Ink again and again. Black ink burbled up between Ink’s jaws as Nightmare thoroughly pulverized the stone with Ink’s body.</p>
<p>Managing to get a limb free, Ink extended an arm to summon his paint brush, which was then pinned to the ground by one of Nightmare’s tentacles. The arm bone underneath creaked dangerously.</p>
<p>“Nightmare! Stop!” Dream and Blue had arrived, only to be engaged by Error and Dust. Dream wasn’t pulling any punches in an attempt to get to his brother, but was thoroughly matched by The Destroyer.</p>
<p>“This isn’t the way!”</p>
<p>“Why are you DEFENDING this, this STAIN, Dream? Don’t you care about the CHILDREN?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do!”</p>
<p>“Then you don’t care that they could of DIED? Chipping away at their HP, causing them PAIN, bringing LIFE into this FILTHY multiverse only to CRUSH THEM INTO DUST? You have no leg to stand on, brother!”</p>
<p>“You can’t do this, Nightmare!” It was getting harder to keep Ink pinned down. </p>
<p>“You sound like a broken record. But no matter, I’ll get my revenge. Cross!” Nightmare held out an arm, and Cross put his massive knife-sword into his hand.</p>
<p>Pushing his magic into it, a black sheen spread across the blade, making it black as pitch.</p>
<p>Raising it over his head, he slammed it down on Ink, neatly cutting off his hand from the wrist.</p>
<p>Ink screeched in agony as Nightmare quickly swept up the limb and crushed it into dust in front of Ink’s eyes. Ink’s marrow bled a psychedelic rainbow.</p>
<p>Job done, Nightmare didn’t bother to keep Ink pinned, not that it mattered since Ink was wailing, seemingly unable to fight back.</p>
<p>“Keep your...hand to yourself, heheheh.” Nightmare cackled as Dream rushed over. Error, looking a bit wide-eyed, went back to the anti-void. His gang gathered nearby. He passed the giant knife-sword back to cross.</p>
<p>His job was done here. With a sarcastic wave to his brother and a shocked-looking Blue, him and his gang went back to his Nightmare World.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Anomaly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmare meets Error at a cafe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After being tossed out of Razz’s mind, Nightmare decided to take a little trip.</p>
<p>Opening a portal into an alleyway, he emerged onto a street empty except for a few humans rushing around, trying to get out of the rain.</p>
<p>Nestled in between two buildings, a neighborhood hidden gem, was a cafe. This was a cafe run by a Sans--Ccino Sans.</p>
<p>Ccino Sans was a rare Sans in that they generally didn’t encounter other Sanses, had no machine, and his universe was one of the few left alone from the Great Destroyer because Error had been impressed by their seasonal Smores Latte. He lived above his cafe and rarely ventured out of his domain.</p>
<p>Nightmare liked it because it was quiet.</p>
<p>Opening the door to the cafe (there was a sign saying “please don’t let out the cat!” in comic sans font), he ventured over to the bar. Ccino looked up and smiled.</p>
<p>“Nightmare! Welcome back! What can I get you?”</p>
<p>“Iced coffee. Cream. Two pumps of vanilla.” Nightmare said shortly as he sat and arranged his tentacles.</p>
<p>“What size?”</p>
<p>“Large.”</p>
<p>Ccino smoothly went through the motions of pouring the premade iced coffee and adding the cream and vanilla, setting it down in front of the monster.</p>
<p>The cat, an enormous white fluffy thing, jumped up on the counter and demanded pets with a soft “mew”. Keeping his stickiness to himself, Nightmare idly petted the cat with a tentacle as he sipped his drink.</p>
<p>“So what’s been going on? I haven’t seen you in awhile.” Ccino said cheerfully, cleaning a coffee cup.</p>
<p>“I am now the father of four babybones.” Nightmare said bluntly. Ccino nearly dropped the cup.</p>
<p>“Uh...congratulations? I had no idea you were seeing someone.”</p>
<p>“I’m not. I raped them in a dream.” Ccino went quiet.</p>
<p>“That’s...that’s pretty bad, Nightmare.”</p>
<p>“I was out of line.” Agreed Nightmare, sipping his drink.</p>
<p>“How often are you seeing the kiddos?”</p>
<p>“I see them in person about once every three days.”</p>
<p>“I’m guessing the mom doesn’t like that.”</p>
<p>“He does not.”</p>
<p>“Are they a good mom?”</p>
<p>“Razz is very fierce. Stubborn, intelligent, he is able to defend my children in most circumstances. He loves my children very much, which is all I can ask for.”</p>
<p>“Well, it sounds like you lucked out. Four children, my god. You don’t have them all at once if you don’t love them.” Ccino said politely.</p>
<p>The cat leapt down, moving towards a soft cushion on a high shelf. A few well placed leaps had the cat looking down at his kingdom.</p>
<p>“He had triplets at first. A fourth one came from Ink, so it has three parents. It allegedly has no soul.”</p>
<p>“Allegedly?”</p>
<p>“Two out of three parents have SOULs. I imagine one will grow eventually. Razz does not treat them any differently.”</p>
<p>“That’s good!”</p>
<p>Nightmare looked out of the window at the pouring rain hitting concrete. In one swift motion he sucked down the remainder of the drink.</p>
<p>“Do you have any pictures?” Ccino asked, wordlessly refilling the drink in front of Nightmare.</p>
<p>Reaching into his ribcage, he rooted around a bit before pulling out a digital camera. He eventually had to find a computer to print photos to put in his office. His slaves will frame them.</p>
<p>Turning it on, he slid the camera over and showed Ccino how to flip through the photos. Ccino immediately stopped at one with three of the babies.<br/>“What are their names?”</p>
<p>“The yellow octopus is Lato. Green eyelights is Segoe. Orange tentacles is Tiresias.”</p>
<p>He reached over and flipped to another photo.</p>
<p>“This is Folio.”</p>
<p>“Those are good fonts! Unique!”</p>
<p>“They are decent. Razz birthed them, so it is fair that he got to name them. I am rather uncreative when it comes to names. I likely would have named them Pain, Agony, Depression, or Fear.”</p>
<p>“Uh...That’s probably a good thing you didn’t name them. You’d want them to be independent from you in some way.”</p>
<p>“When they grow, they will likely gain enemies. I have to trust that they’ll learn to defend themselves. Otherwise, they will likely perish. It would be a shame if they did.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s where you come in.”</p>
<p>“I suppose.” He finished his coffee again.</p>
<p>“Do you want a refill?” Ccino said politely.</p>
<p>“No. I would like a caramel latte.”</p>
<p>Ccino went through the motions of making a latte before setting it in front of Nightmare.</p>
<p>As soon as he set the drink down, the door opened with a jingle.</p>
<p>Error, the Great Destroyer, came in from the rain. He looked angry and sopping wet, with little error messages sparking everywhere. The bright primary colors and tiny animated error messages of his form stood out in contrast with the muted colors of the cafe.</p>
<p>Error sat at the bar next to Nightmare.</p>
<p>“Hmph, I’d say it is nice to see you, trash, but it never is.”</p>
<p>Ccino sat the pumpkin latte at Error’s elbow. The Destroyer always enjoyed the seasonal drinks.</p>
<p>“Trash? I’m not the walking error message. Why did you want to meet?” Error’s disdain was always...cute. He produced a negative vibe that Nightmare liked, and they worked together well.</p>
<p>“An anomaly can potentially affect your precious abominations. The universe cluster is connected with a machine used to cross dimensions. The technology is going to cause several universes to collapse, mostly caused by idiots tinkering with it.”</p>
<p>“What are you going to do about it?”</p>
<p>“Normally I’d let the cluster crumple like a paper ball and let the chips fall where they may, but that stupid promise I made to you changes things. So I’m going to cheat a little and dump the singularities in one universe. The universe with your cute abominations and your wretched baby mama.”</p>
<p>“That also saves your precious Papyrus, doesn’t it?” Error glared at Nightmare, and maybe Nightmare shouldn’t be poking at the Destroyer but he made it so easy sometimes.</p>
<p>“It does.” Error drank heavily from the cup, draining it and slamming it down hard enough that it probably cracked the porcelain.</p>
<p>“Well, thank you for warning me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not doing it for you, Papyrus deserves to have his baby in a stable universe.” Error stood out and swept out of the door, never saying a word to Ccino.</p>
<p>Nightmare smirked at Ccino.</p>
<p>“Well, that was interesting. He’s usually more polite.”</p>
<p>"He's probably very stressed." Ccino said sympathetically.</p>
<p>Nightmare rolled his eyes, oh to be Error, so tragic. The other monster milked it for all it was worth.</p>
<p>He smiled at Ccino. It was not a nice smile. The monster looked unaffected. It was cute.</p>
<p>"I'll have an Americano to go. Cold."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>